


Hurt

by StarrySummers04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e03 What Lies Beneath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Simon and Jace are struggling with the things going on in their lives but maybe they can make it through with the help of each other.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, for those who don't know what sectoral heterochromia means - it is the scientific term for different coloured irises.

To say Jace had no idea what was going on was an understatement. One moment he'd be on mission and the next, he'd be back at the Institute with no memory of what he'd done in between. And he couldn't sleep, he kept having dreams about killing the ones he loved - Alec, Izzy, Max. It was too much. Tonight, he'd caused a mundane to get possessed.

Jace was sure he was losing his mind. He kept seeing Jonathan everywhere. He wasn't even safe at the Institute. Not wanting to face Clary and Izzy just yet, he decided to activate his stamina rune and go for a walk. He went to Central Park and was surprised to see someone jump over the railing and into the river. He ran over and followed whoever it was into the water and pulled them out. When back on land, Jace was shocked to find the person he'd rescued was none other than Simon Lewis.

* * *

Simon had just wanted someone, anyone to help him. Clary was busy, Luke kicked him out, Magnus had no solutions and Raphael tried to hurt him, only hurting himself in the process. Simon was scared. He didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of him so he went to the one person who could possibly give him some answers. The Seelie Queen.

Unfortunately, it seemed the Seelie Queen didn't want to see him. Which meant Simon landed in the freezing cold water. The current was trying to drag him under and he was rapidly loosing consciousness. Just before everything went black, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

* * *

When Simon came to, Jace had been starting to panic. The vampire had been out cold for quite a while. He didn't want to have to tell Clary that Simon had died. Again. Jace would never admit it out loud but he was glad that Simon hadn't died. He would miss the Daylighter.

At their first meeting, Jace claimed to dislike the mundane to hide the fact that he was enamored by him. The way he dressed, the smile, the way he stumbled over his words -  Jace was in deep but he felt the need to hide it. Partly because of Alec, he guessed. Jace had always known that Alec had a thing for him but said nothing because he didn't reciprocate those feelings and the last thing he wanted to do was lose his parabati, especially over something so unimportant.

Simon had never bothered to care what others thought of him. He'd been bullied too much and figured he may as well be himself than conform to what others wanted him to do. He was a proud pansexual. So Jace being rude to him was nothing new - he expected people who looked like Captain America to disregard his mere presence.

That was how things began, then there was a hesitant friendship, a more faithful friendship and now this, hesitant friendly banter. Simon never would've expected Jace to be the one to pull him out of the river - maybe Clary or Izzy - but not Jace.

When he came to, Simon was aware of someone's presence hovering over him and opened his eyes. He could immediately tell that it was Jace because he only knew one person that had sectoral heterochromia - the golden haired Shadowhunter. Simon went flying backwards, trying to get as far away from Jace as possible. "Simon? What's going on? I'm not here to hurt you." Jace assured.

"Stay away from me!" Simon shouted. Jace was really confused.

"Simon, it's me. Jace. I'm not going to hurt you." Jace repeated, he had no idea what was going on. He needed Simon to understand that he wasn't making any sense. Jace needed an explanation.

"I don't want to hurt you." Simon whimpered.

"And why would you hurt me? You're Simon Lewis. I don't think you're capable of hurting a fly." Jace chuckled.

"Well, then talk to the werewolves. Talk to Raphael. I'm sure they'd disagree." Simon replied.

"I'm talking to you. I want to talk to you." Jace stated, moving closer to the soaking wet vampire. When Simon didn't move, Jace continued to get closer until he was seated on the bench beside Simon.

"But I don't want to hurt you." Simon repeated. Jace took one of Simon's hands in his.

"You're not going to."

"I don't mean to hurt anyone. The Seelie Queen did something, branded me. Magnus doesn't know. Clary couldn't find anything. And I can't get to the Seelie Realm. What am I supposed to do?" Simon rambled.

"She branded you with something?!"

"Yes. And whenever anyone tries to attack me, they get hurt." Simon explained.

"Sounds like they deserve it. If they didn't try to hurt you, then they wouldn't get hurt. Karma's a bitch." Jace reckoned. "And since I have no intention of hurting you, now or ever, then I will be fine."

Simon understood Jace's logic, but it couldn't quell the fear in his heart. Before Simon had the chance to protest, Jace had placed a hand on the Daylighter's cheek, turning his head and joining their lips in a gentle kiss. "See, I'm not hurt." Jace assured.

"I think I need more evidence." Simon smiled, shyly. Jace was more than happy to kiss Simon again.


End file.
